onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JustSomeDude...
Creepy Law is happy to answer all of your questions! https://media.giphy.com/media/3oEjHRk80oRCkm3Pe8/giphy.gif About me! ''User talk:JustSomeBot... redirects here, because I'll never check that page.'' Greetings, I'm JSD, and I'm an Administrator here. My goal as part of this community is to help make editing a great experience for everyone here, for new, old, and even unregistered users. I want to help make that happen with my privileges as an admin. This is my talk page, feel free to leave me a message here if you ever want to communicate with me. Keep a few things in mind though: *''Please leave your messages under a related section heading.'' This is one of my biggest pet-peeves on wikis. *If I leave a message or reply on your page, it's better that you leave your own reply here on my page, so that I am notified of your reply by both a message that pops up on wikia's toolbar (even when I'm on other wikis) and/or an email (should I be inactive at that time). *Communication here is public. If you would like to communicate with me privately, try to catch me in . * I do not respond to simple, purposeless messages like "hi whats up" and I do delete them. Anyways, I hope I can help make your experience as part of this community as pleasant as possible. __TOC__ Chat mod business I don't really care about the mod rights anymore so no I don't want it. I don't do jack shit with the rights tbh and the chat is always dead anyway. Honestly I wouldn't care if I had the rights or not either way though. --Jojo risin' (talk) 02:46, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Mod rights Hey JSD! Nice avatar. I haven't been in the chat for a while now, so if you guys want to remove my rights that's fine. If you ever need someone to step in if it's particularly busy or there's any difficult users you need dealt with you can always call me back to help out. :) 05:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Forum Can you please comment on http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Getting_Rid_of_Character_Table_Numbers 18:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Mod rights by Fin Fan Fun Tin hey jsd, I don't think chat is relevant enough anymore to talk about mod rights, but if it helps the situation I've been on chat semi regularly in the past few months and each time I join 90% of the time it's abandoned. Personally, I'd just leave the mods as is and if chat becomes active on a regular day to day basis again, we can discuss who keeps mod rights and who doesn't, because at the moment, we probably don't need a single one. But hey, I'll keep mine! hue 22:04, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Background + Stuff Hey JSD, I just noticed with my ad-block disabled today that the wiki has a very nice One Piece background on the main page as part of the Burning Blood promotion/advertising. Not sure if you use ad-block as well, but if you do disable it for a moment and take a look. It might be good enough for us to use on the wiki. Also, want me to fix that law gif on your profile so it works again? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:20, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Deal with it.gif I fought the law and the law lost. 15:41, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Community page I'm not sure if you were aware of this new page: . You can read how it works . Main Page Stuff Just a reminder whenever you get around to it. Here's a message from the creator of the DA slider http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Main_Page_Redesign?diff=1358979&oldid=1358974 and this is the documentation that he said will prove to be helpful http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Portal 20:05, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Big Slider News! Hey JSD just want to let you know that ~95% of the new slider is completed thanks to assistance from users from other wikis. All that remains is adding shadow to the text and rescaling the images. As for implementation, the code is very complicated as it is not a mere copy and paste. There's a lot we need to move over here and implement. Users Slayingthehalcyon , Arctic Blue , Tierrie , and myself will need to be granted temporary admin rights starting today through Sunday (although we may finish much sooner) so we can finish it. 2 of these people are well-known among Community Central and one of them is a Wikia Star so you can trust them :P If you have any other questions you can find me on chat (I can show you the just about final product there as well) or leave a message on my talk. 15:29, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Polls Hey could you start a poll at the end of this thread and that thread? Usually these things can take weeks before anyone does anything and by then everyone's lost interest and less people vote. From what I've observed, anyways --Mandon (talk) 03:25, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Interlanguage Flag code Hi! I made this code on the dev wiki for my wiki. Would you like if I add it here as well? You can see a live example at the bottom of my wiki's home page. Sanji Poll Choice Hey JSD, I think you might've put your vote in the wrong option on the Sanji name poll - and I don't mean that in the "you have the WRONG OPINION SHITLORD CHANGE IT NOW" way, I mean that you voted to keep the article named Sanji, but put your reasoning as "I also want to wait. But assuming that he has discarded the Vinsmoke name is one of the most speculative things I've seen people defend on this wiki.", which would be more in line with the "Move to Vinsmoke Sanji" camp and thus the other option. Just thought you should know in case you did misplace it by accident - if not, well, uh, plsdontbanmesir.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:33, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Ohhhhhh, I see. Guess I'm officially a dumb for not thinking of that. Thanks for the explanation.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:24, September 8, 2016 (UTC) I can remove 'crat rights if needed, but I hope you will resolve the misunderstanding by yourselves. help hi my name is danial and im HUGE fan of one piece .i know one piece has translated to over 30 languages and i want to translate it to my language so my people can enjoy and learn from it like i do . so in order to do that i want to get permission and ive tried so hard to make contact with VIZ but they dont reply. i want to know if you can help me like knowing someone or giving me an email address or something sorry for troubling you and tnx my email is danial.dr@yhaoo.com 15:10, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Discord Again Hi there, I reopened the forum on Discord, this time, suggesting to close it down. I'd like to have your opinion on the whole thing, as an admin, so if you have time, could you please post on it? Thanks, either way! 21:16, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, no worries, I just want to hear people's responses. Thanks for it. 14:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reinstating Drake Hello, Drake just contacted me and said he has learned his lesson from the time off, and asked for a second chance. I told him to ask for your opinion, but he is worried that you may take a while to respond. I just want to ask for your opinion myself, should we give him a second chance? 20:13, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Just to add on, I already messaged you JSD a couple of days ago, on another wiki about this 20:16, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, strongly opposed to this. 15:49, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Dear JustSomeDude..., given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:04, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Cover Stories JustSomeDude... the references that cover the latter part of Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea, From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc and The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet when using the reference code cover only reference the chapter not the cover story please help or at least tell how to do it for the future.--Robertg27 (talk) 08:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:13, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Appearances, Bombs and Real World Look I've been to Wookieepedia and I don't know how this will affect how One Piece Wiki works but could we do what they do with Appearances and Sources so we can build up pages with few to little references and source material pages can list more than Characters they can also list Creatures, Events, Locations, Organizations, Titles, Sentient species, Vehicles, Vessels, Weapons, Technology and Miscellanea. After reading the recent chapter I think it is time to make a page on bombs seeing as there have been bombs from the beginning including suicide bombers like Hiluluk and Pedro or attempted suicide bombers like Dalton or that soldier from the Neptune Army (Chapter 631 (p. 8-9) Episode 551) we could use for the infobox the bomb seen with Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day in the clock tower at the end of the Alabasta Saga. Lastly the real world links like Wikipedia can be outdated and changed by outside sources, I think it would be best to make pages of there own like Eiichiro Oda and cover information outside of but still related to the series for the Cast and Staff of One Piece.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:57, September 10, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Binge While some people may consider this message spam because I sent it to more than one administrator but One Piece has been around for more than 20 years and this wikia 10 years more so for next year I think we should put a day of the week, or somewhere along those lines, where we binge on One Piece. It would help destub pages, list more Anime and Manga Differences and encourage if not attract more users like Pacifista15, HanataSanchou or Kaido King of the Beasts to destub pages that have been around just as long. I know an administrator's talk page is not the place to discus this but if you can tell me where I could put this (a forum, poll or other) it would help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:55, December 24, 2017 (UTC) hi im new(ish) here, and i wanted to know about the rules for making a battle related thread? can i fill me in before i do anything wrong? Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 22:14, March 22, 2018 (UTC) lorenzo.r.2nd Renaming Hey, I'm not sure if you can but, can you rename "Enel" to Eneru? Gokudo (talk) 05:00, May 14, 2018 (UTC) There's no need. Read the bottom of this image. JouXIII (talk) 10:07, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Blog Renaming For whatever reason, users are now no longer able to rename their blogs. An admin has to do it Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:24, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card Forum Please try and participate in Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 17:32, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card References Hey. I was wondering, wouldn't it be better to use only the Vivre Card data book as a reference on characters pages, instead of several from different sources (the manga, SBS, site, other detabooks) to minimize to amount of references? I looked at the guidebook, and nowhere does it say we must use the first source that provide that information. Further more, some characters have multiple references on their birthday section on the infobox, with the calendar from SBS 79 being the more common one, so would it really be against any rule to use one source instead of several to give the same information? Rhavkin (talk) 06:59, September 17, 2018 (UTC) As Yatanogarasu suggested: Forum:Vivre Card References. Rhavkin (talk) 07:27, September 17, 2018 (UTC) New template I came across this and I was wondering if it wouldn't be wise to have this template as well. Rhavkin (talk) 08:47, October 1, 2018 (UTC) As suggested by User:Awaikage: New forum. Rhavkin (talk) 18:07, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Can u deal with kaido king of beast He is askling for proof of things that lirteally jave no physical proof ex ( are sanji pretimeskip attacks stronger after timeskip) he showing bias by forcing me try proof my edit but not makeing other users do the same and he is not following the talk page rule 04:10, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 12 Please take part in this discussion. Rhavkin (talk) 05:10, February 4, 2020 (UTC)